In recent years, surgical robots have been used in the field of surgery using an endoscope. A surgical robot has a patient-side apparatus which includes a manipulator, and an operating apparatus. An appropriate medical treatment tool is attached to the manipulator. The medical treatment tool is remote controlled by the operating apparatus to carry out surgery.
As an example of such a medical treatment tool used in the surgical robot, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,998 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses an activation mechanism that uses a plurality of spools around which a soft member (e.g., wire) is wrapped or unwrapped to move the tip of the tool, such as a grasping forceps.